Wicked Games: Deep Fried
by Oscurita Dentro
Summary: Tig is coerced into making a special effort for his old lady, but things don't quite go to plan. (Three part ficlet. Established Tig/OFC relationship. Set just before the events of season two. Stand alone/flash-forward installment of the Wicked Games series.)
1. Part One: A Big Ask

Okay, so I had planned to do a Christmas ficlet, but life got in the way. So instead, this is just a three part fluffy (and smutty) ficlet for Valentine's weekend.

**You do not need to have read my story Wicked Games to follow this.** _BUT_ I'm hoping it will make anyone new to the story curious enough to find out more about how Tig and the OC (Leni) came to be._ (Obviously, links to WG are in my profile) _

I know that I've sucked at updating Wicked Games, I'm sorry, but I am trying to get back into the swing of editing the mass of chapters I have laready written, so I can post regular updates again.

This is obviously a _**flash forward **_**which takes place several months after the events in Wicked Games (set just before the events of season two) **which you may have read here so far. I hope you enjoy and as always, I'd love to know what you guys think.

Huge thanks to Katryn (thatlassiegotglassed) for being an awesome beta and giving me some great advice and support.

* * *

_In the way that you state your feelings_  
_No matter the cost_  
_How you separate all the clichés_  
_Still you get so lost_  
_But I wish I was wrong_  
_Wish I was wrong_  
_There has never been anyone like you for me_  
_There has never been anyone like you for me_  
_Way down_  
_Way down in the heat of your love_  
_On my best side_  
_Deep fried in the heat of your love_  
\- **Heat Of Your Love by Institute**

**Wicked Games: Deep Fried** ||** Part One **||** A Big Ask**

"A date?" Tig exclaimed, his brow furrowed deeply. Gemma had come out with some weirdness in all the years he'd known her, but this suggestion was something else.

"Don't give me that face." the queen dismissed, unimpressed but not surprised by the wild-haired biker's reaction. Eyeing him firmly, she stubbed out her cigarette in the ashtray on the kitchen table and quickly got serious. "You and Leni have been seeing each other for a few of months now, right?" Tig hesitated for a second, afraid to give an inch for fear of Gemma snatching a mile, but when he expression intensified, demanding an answer he relented with a sheepish nod. "And you've never even taken her out for a burger."

"We go out," he shot back, leaning back against the counter and crossing his arms over his chest in a silent show of defense.

"No. You go to Tacenda and spend the weekend at her clubhouse, or she comes down here to hang out with you. You drink beer and eat barbeque, play cards and watch fights. Or you meet at some hotel room for sex. That's not going out, Tiggy. You should take her somewhere nice-spoil her."

He tried not to grimace. He didn't do romance. "She ain't really the type who likes that kinda shit."

"Tig,_ every girl_ is the type who likes that kind of shit." Gemma sighed. "You should make her feel special."

The blue eyed biker smirked devilishly. "I do."

Gemma had to fight not to roll her eyes. "That's not what I mean." She insisted, having no doubt that Tig was very attentive in the bedroom department, but a relationship was about more than that. He needed to pull his socks up and show Leni how much she meant to him. "You should ask her on a date Tig. I'm serious. What have you got to lose?"

"My dignity?" Tig offered.

Gemma huffed. "Sack up Tigger!" she demanded, getting to her feet ready to leave. "If you don't treat her good, you might end up losing her..." her words struck hard, like an ice cold tidal wave.

He watched shamefacedly as Gemma left the little clubhouse kitchen and headed to the main door. Even after she was gone, her words echoed in his head. She always had a knack of saying or doing something that really got to him, hit him where it counted. Could he really lose Leni if he didn't take her out on a date? Was she secretly wishing he'd treat her differently? Better? He wasn't sure, but he certainly didn't want to risk it.

He gathered up the two cups of coffee that he'd originally come in for and stalked back out into the common room where the aftermath of last night's party lay scattered. It was only early in the week, but that never stopped the party spirit at SAMCRO. They made their own rules, there was no nine-to-five for them. If they wanted every day to be a Friday, then that's what every day would be.

He paused in his tracks for a moment and looked around, seeing all the croweaters and hang-arounds draped over their patch of choice. Having spent the night making empty promises and gestures in the hope of becoming something more than just a good lay. The sea of unconscious female faces somehow all seemed to look the same; one interchangeable with another. Clones. The only differences were hair colour and differing levels of clothing. Nothing special about any of them, nothing that was worth clinging on to.

He never thought he'd say it, and merely feeling it made him worry he was going soft, but he didn't miss that side of his world. He'd grown tired of the endless disconnect and as fun as it was to take a different woman to bed every night, there was something undeniably special about having someone regular. There was comfort in the familiar. An odd sense of peace with someone who he shared an emotional bond with. Someone to confided in and laugh with. Someone who he actually wanted to have stick around after the sex was over.

Walking back into his small apartment at the back of the clubhouse, he set the two cups of coffee down on the little section of counter that formed a kitchenette and looked to the bathroom door. He'd left Leni in the shower before heading to the kitchen where he'd been accosted by Gemma. He hadn't missed anything in his absence, but knowing their time together was almost over made him wish he hadn't left Leni alone for even a second.

It was rare he got to see her in Charming during the week. She was busy running the show with her own club and didn't often get a chance to sneak away until all her bases were covered.

He liked what they had, she had her life and he had his, but they came together as often as they could. Knowing she wasn't always around stopped him taking her for granted. It made him cherish the time they had together and crave more of it when she was gone.

He'd never let it show as strongly as he felt it, but he loathed saying goodbye to her. It took all his strength to drive away from her clubhouse and it took even more out of him to watch her ride off SAMCRO's lot. Spending the time they were apart worrying about what trouble she was getting into when he wasn't there to protect her himself.

Of course, he didn't wish her to give up the life she lead, knowing it made her who she was -the woman he loved- but he couldn't help but wish he was somehow more involved. The way he was when she first came into his life. He hated the way his mind wondered to dark places when the time between hearing from her stretched on too long.

The bathroom door clicked open and Leni stepped out, towelling off her long dark hair, trying to stop it become a mass of chunky wet curls. Her tall slender figure was dressed in her usual dark uniform of a slim fitting v-neck, jeans, and…bare-foot. No boots meant she was still his for a few more moments.

"What's up with you?" Leni asked, moving over to him. "Looks like you lost twenty bucks and found a dime."

Tig shook his head with a soft dismissal. "It's nothing. Here." he picked up a cup of coffee and handed it to her.

Leni looked him up and down for a beat before taking the cup. He looked undeniably hot with his dark grey jeans barely fastened around his hips and a dark blue shirt held together within only two buttons done up, showing off a large patch of his strong chest.

The simplest gesture of a coffee meant so much to her. She moved in to kiss him softly on the lips with a purr, as a silent but heartfelt thank-you, before easing back to take a sip of her coffee.

"D'you wanna go on a date with me?" Tig blurted out.

Shocked, Leni choked. Putting her hand to her mouth, she coughed up the liquid that had jumped down the wrong side of her throat. Tig's eyes widened with fear; certain he'd fucked up.

"A...a wha?" She spluttered, trying to compose herself.

Tig hesitated, he wasn't sure if he dared to repeat the words but there was no going back now; he had to follow through. "A date. Me and you...Dinner or somethin'..."

Leni started laughing, she couldn't help herself. Her blue eyes twinkling with genuine amusement. Tig Trager. Sergeant-at-Arms for the Sons of Anarchy motorcycle club. A man who's name preceded him amongst ninety percent of the one percenter bikers in America. A man who was feared by half of the West coast. A man who had a heinous reputation and did all he could to embrace it, was asking her out on a date like some nervous school boy.

Asking her, a woman who sat behind a gavel, and lived so much like a man. A woman who too had a reputation for so much violence and rage. Who struggled to trust a man with her heart, especially someone like him. A man who lived in a world that inherently treated women so badly.

She was a woman who had fought every day of her life to be respected by the men in their world. She was someone who couldn't remember the last time a man, other than he, had looked at her like she was a real woman, and not just some kind of hybrid that walked the thin line. Or worse - just a conquest for bragging rights.

Her laughter stabbed sharply at Tig. He didn't like being mocked. He knew it was a stupid idea. He should have known she'd think he'd lost his mind. "Forget it," Tig dismissed gruffly and moved away from her.

Instantly Leni snapped out of her giggles and put her cup down on the counter before reaching for his arm. "Tiggy!" she begged and he stopped, his shoulders dropping.

He felt like such an idiot. He was always such an idiot for Gemma, letting her get in his ear and put things in his head.

"I'm not laughing at you." She insisted, moving around in front of him to block his escape. "I just..." she didn't know how to explain what she was thinking or feeling, he'd taken her completely by surprise. "...I can't remember the last time someone asked me out on a date." she said softly, her bright eyes dimming a little with memories of her youth.

Remembering how she never so much as got an invite to her classmate's birthday parties because she was the girl parents warned their offspring to avoid. There was no prom night for a girl like Leni either. Boyfriends had been few and far between her whole life, because no one was brave enough to date a big, bad biker's only daughter. No parents wanted to see their children associating with a girl who lived in the world she did.

Tig warmed to her again, he knew more about her past that anyone. Over the months they'd transitioned from enemies to friends and from friends to lovers, he'd learned so much about her. Her plight had fascinated him, her strength and courage to conquer all the obstacles in her own way, appealed to him on so many levels. She was nothing like anyone he'd known before, and it only served to strengthen his desire to hold onto her as tight as he dared.

"It's a stupid idea," he shrugged off, hoping that would be the last of it.

Leni knew he was feeling hurt by her reaction, and she hadn't intended to wound him. She loved him more than anything, and the fact he'd been brave enough to ask, filled her with a deep warmth that she hadn't felt before.

"No it's not." She shook her head, looking into his incredible, blue eyes that showed the soul inside did not match the dark shell that contained it. "I'd love to go on a date with you."

Tig's felt himself light up inside, but he was outwardly cautious. He knew Leni liked to mess with him from time to time, and his eyebrow instinctively raised, head tilted slightly in question. "Yeah?" he asked, suspicious of her turn into enthusiasm.

"Yeah!" Leni nodded with a smile. Tig felt his chest swell with excitement. He had no idea what constituted a date for someone like her, but since Gemma had caused all this, she could damn well help him make plans.

"How about Friday?" Tig asked, suddenly strangely eager to make plans for what seemed so alien to him only moments earlier.

"Well..." Leni mused. "I'll have to check with my other boyfriends but..." Before she could finish Tig grabbed her and pulled her into him and nuzzled at her neck.

"Tig! Stop! I'm gonna be late!" she begged, trying hard not to let herself slip into the pleasure he was promising her.

"Ah, come on. What's the point of being the boss, if you can't be late sometimes?" he encouraged, kissing her neck softly. His goatee tickling the tender skin and encouraging tingles to blossom at her core.

Leni let out a joyous sigh, there was no fighting it now. She was caught in his tractor beam and there was no escape. Her responsibilities would just have to wait for another hour or so.

•••••••••••••••••••

When Gemma heard the sound of a bike leaving the lot, she looked up from the work on her desk and leaned forward a little to cast her eyes out of the open office door. She could tell by the way Tig was strutting across the lot that he was pleased about something.

"So, you ask her or what?" Gemma pried as soon as Tig stepped into the shade of the office to get his list of jobs for the day.

Tig glanced over to notice Clay was sitting on the couch to the left of the door, reading over some paperwork. "Yeah..." he mumbled, avoidant.

"Ask who, what?" The president chimed in, eyeing Tig, who was suddenly looking a little awkward, over the top of his glasses.

Before the blue eyed biker could open his mouth, Gemma cut in. "He asked Leni on a date."

Tig shot his eyes to Gemma and gave her a sharp look, tinged with both embarrassment and annoyance. He knew Clay was still somewhat concerned about where his head was at after what happened with Donna. He didn't need the president thinking he'd gone even softer than he already thought.

Clay gave a snort of laughter. "Isn't the date supposed to come before you're going at it like rabbits?" He teased. Tig didn't say anything, he knew he'd get shit for it off the guys.

Although Clay wasn't exactly one to mock, he was wrapped around Gemma's little finger most of the time. He took her to dinner and to the movies on occasion. He was always looking to please his wife and she in turn did the same for him.

Tig would never admit it aloud, but he secretly coveted what the two of them had. A deep love and understanding. Something he never thought he'd be lucky enough to experience himself, but then Leni had come along and made him realize that it was actually possible for him to be loved and understood by another human being.

"So, where you takin' her to?" Gemma asked curiously.

"I dunno." Tig shrugged. He knew Charming like the back of his hand, but he wasn't exactly a regular customer at the local respectable eateries.

"The Italian place on Main Street changed ownership a few months back, it's really nice now."

Before answering, Tig glanced over to Clay who was still looking at him like he'd grown two heads. Tig Trager taking a girl out on a date? The whole thing seemed ridiculous.

"You think she'd like that?" Tig muttered, afraid of what impression he was giving Clay.

"Yeah!" Gemma agreed. "Clay took me recently." She announced, deliberately. Knocking her husband off his judgmental perch. Tig glanced back to Clay whose demeanor had changed slightly. He sat up straighter as if ready to defend himself. "The food was really nice." she added.

Tig felt a tickle inside him, encouraging his confrontational side. "Was it?" he asked to Clay directly.

"Yeah," Clay gave, tilting his head to the side a little as if to ask _'what of it?'_. "It was great."

Tig almost smiled, but he pulled it back down. As much as Clay and guys would enjoy teasing him about doing meaningful things for a woman, he knew they'd all do it with someone that mattered. None more so than Clay for Gemma.

"I guess we'll try it then." Tig agreed.

"Great!" Gemma cheered. "I'll get you the number."

"Cool. Thanks." Tig said and turned to pick up the clipboard with the list of work that needed doing, before disappearing into the workshop to bury his head under a car hood and enjoy the peace that would soon be shattered once the guys got wind of his plans.

Gemma waited until she was sure Tig was out of earshot and turned her attention to Clay. "Don't give him a hard time about this." she insisted. "It was my idea. I figured he should do something nice for her for once."

Clay understood his wife's motive well enough, but he had a feeling she was barking up the wrong tree. "I don't peg Leni for the type who likes to be wined and dined."

Gemma tutted, recalling how Tig had thought the same. "Maybe she isn't, but I'm sure she'd like to go somewhere with Tig where she wasn't surrounded by beers, bar snacks and skanks."

Clay nodded, she had a fair point. "Never thought I'd see the day when Tig was making this kind of effort. Did he ever do that with Colleen?"

"Not that I know of." She scoffed. "But then, that was all a bit _shotgun_, wasn't it?"

"Hmmm..." Clay mused. "If this thing goes bad with Leni, it'll wind up being the literal kind of shotgun."

"Will you stop being so cynical?" Gemma ordered. "She's good for him."

Clay thought for a moment, but he knew his wife wasn't wrong. Tig had been out of sorts ever since what happened with Donna and when Leni first showed up on the TM lot, she had spun him on his head too. Now things had worked out between them and she'd seemingly helped him figure himself out and get back on track. Clay couldn't deny that he liked seeing the two of them together. They complimented each other well, and provided some solace for each other. Something that Clay knew everyone in their world needed in order to keep on functioning.

Resolving to let the kids have their date, Clay signed the dotted line on the paperwork he was going through and stood up. Moving over to the desk and handing it his wife, before leaning in and kissing her on the cheek. "You just want to plan a wedding, dontchya?" He teased, knowingly.

Gemma looked up at him and laughed. "Nothing wrong with that!"


	2. Part Two: Dressed To Impress

**Wicked Games: Deep Fried** || **Part Two** || **Dressed To Impress**

Friday seemed to take forever to arrive. The week had been long and hard, a mix of lengthy working hours and club drama made the weekend seem like years away, but finally the last few cars were being fixed up and things were beginning to wind down.

To Tig's surprise, the guys had gone easy on him after finding out about his plans to take Leni out. There were a few sniggers and playful jibes of course, but for the most part everyone seemed more surprised than amused. He had worried things would really fire up once Leni arrived, but he knew she'd give as good as she got if anyone wanted to tease them for doing what other couples considered normal.

As the afternoon rolled on, he kept one eye on the clock and the other on the engine he was trying to tune up. His ears tuned out the work noises, the radio and the chatter, and focused on the sounds outside the garage. He was hoping to hear the sound of Leni's bike, which would signal the start of the big night he'd planned.

He wasn't sure where it had come from, but over the past days his enthusiasm for the date had built. He wanted to make it perfect. He'd ridden down to the restaurant Gemma suggested and scoped it all out before calling to make a reservation. It looked fancy and he'd even considered going out to buy a new shirt to wear, but he didn't want to get too crazy. He had a new pair of boots in his closet that he'd planned on wearing and he'd spent the night before polishing up his bike. Making sure his faithful friend looked the best it possibly could for his girl to ride on, and when he parked it up outside the restaurant.

He had been running scenarios in his head for two whole days, but he knew all too well the night would end up going down the one path he hadn't planned for, but wondering passed the time. Thinking about how Leni would look at him as she sipped wine across the table. How they would steal bites of each other's food. While the waiting staff tried to not look down their noses at them and their tattoos. Troubled a little by how hard it would be for him to be on his absolute best behavior and relax in such an unfamiliar setting.

He was lost in his own thoughts when Leni finally pulled onto the lot. She'd backed up her bike and turned off her engine before Tig realized she was there. As soon as he caught sight of her, his heart lifted and his shoulders straightened as he filled with excitement and relief.

He quickly picked up a rag to wipe his oily hands on and headed straight out into the late afternoon sun to greet her. "Hey baby!" He called happily, watching as she unfastened her helmet and climbed off her bike.

"Hey handsome!" She purred, taking a moment to check out how good he looked in his work shirt before, stepping in to kiss him deeply. He ran his hands under her kutte and pulled her as close to him as he could. "Missed you," she said against his lips and he felt his chest swell again. He didn't realize how good it could feel to be missed by someone, to have his existence matter so much to someone who meant so much to him in return.

"Missed you too," he told her as they broke the kiss. He wanted to ask her if she still wanted to go out as they planned but before he could voice any doubts, she spoke.

"So where you taking me to?" she smiled, excited to finally see what he had up his sleeve for their date night.

"I told you. It's a surprise," he insisted and Leni sighed. She'd been trying to trick him into telling her whenever they spoke on the phone for the last few days, but he'd give nothing away. "You bring something nice to wear?"

"Maybe. You tell me where we're going and I'll tell you what I'm wearing..."

Tig laughed. He wasn't giving in that easy. He'd been imaging her all dressed up for days and the finish line was so close, he didn't want to spoil it all now.

"Patience!" he demanded. "I just gotta finish up on a job, take a shower, and then we can split."

"Take your time," Leni encouraged. "I've gotta do my hair, and put my face on, and paint my nails-all that girly shit."

Tig smirked. "Really?"

"No," she said flatly and Tig raised his eyebrows knowing it was a lie. "Okay..._maybe_..." she corrected.

Tig laughed, softly. He'd spent enough mornings with her to know while she didn't go to the extremes that most women in their world did, she took pride in doing feminine things. Styling her hair, a simple but effective skincare routine, getting waxed, and having her nails done were considered trivial, everyday things by other women, but to her it mattered. Those things were her way of keeping hold of her femininity as she swam in a world which tried to take it at every turn.

He smiled at her with eyes that sparkled before kissing her softly on the forehead. "Go get ready. Gemma put clean towels out if you wanna shower."

Leni smiled and nodded, silently thanking God for Gemma Teller and her domestication. "Just so you know, I'll be locking the door." she warned him. "So don't get any ideas about walking in on me...we got a reservation to get to."

Tig laughed, it was as if she'd read his mind. "It's been three days," he told her, as if she didn't know when they last had sex.

"I know. So another few hours won't hurt ya!" she said seriously. "Then again, maybe I'll make you wait a bit longer, see if you can hold out for a week." Tig's eyes turned to saucers, there was no part of her expression that suggested she was kidding. "A lady isn't supposed to put out on a first date, you know?" Tig's mouth opened a little, but he couldn't find his voice to argue. Leni just laughed at the look on his face, and gave him a playful shove before stepping back to her bike, setting about gathering up a small duffle and a half folded garment bag from where it was strapped to the back of her bike.

Tig watched on, feeling a smirk begin to play on his lips. He loved the way she messed with him and of course it helped that he knew she'd be as desperate to be with him again as he was to be with her, she was just better at hiding it.

Once she'd got everything off her bike, she stepped into him again and gave him as kiss on the cheek. "Get back to work," she ordered playfully before sauntering off in the direction of the clubhouse.

Tig sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, holding back a smile. He watched until she'd safely entered the building and the door fell shut behind her. He turned around, ready to head back to the garage and caught sight of Gemma standing in the doorway to the office. She gave him a knowing smile and he gave a small nod in response before hurrying back into the garage to finish for the day.

_•••••••••••••••••••_

Leni looked herself over in the mirror and felt an odd out-of-body sensation. She barely recognized herself. Since she met Tig she'd worn a skirt a couple of times, but she hadn't worn a dress since she was a girl, and even back then, it wasn't through choice.

She felt exposed, vulnerable, foolish even. What the hell was she doing getting all dolled up to go out for dinner? This wasn't what she did. _It wasn't who she was._ What the hell had Tig done to her to make her want to do such things? What the hell had happened to him to make him even _suggest_ them in the first place?

Leni sighed heavily. She knew all the questions were pointless, as there was no turning back now. She had to go and face the music in the clubhouse; music that would be more like laughter and judgmental whispers.

She felt stupid for feeling nervous about revealing herself, but she would have rather faced twelve angry men with bats coming at her, than dealing with how people would laugh at the sight of the badass biker chick all glammed up for a dinner date.

She told herself to get a grip and straightened her posture. She had more than her fair share of experience of hiding her nerves and facing her fears head on, but this felt uncomfortably different. She took a deep cleansing breath, and stood up tall and proud, trying to show no sign of the anxiety and vulnerability she felt.

Before she could lose her focus, she quickly wiggled her feet into her high heels, and steadied herself before attempting to take a step. She quietly reminded herself why she was doing this - for Tig. She'd do anything for him. Although she knew it wasn't originally his idea, she knew it now meant something to him now and she wasn't going to disappoint.

She picked up her leather jacket off the bed and before she could talk herself into putting on her jeans again, she made her exit. It took her almost the entire length of the corridor to adapt to the heels she was wearing, stumbling a little and wondering how the hell women managed the damn things on a daily basis.

As she got closer to the common room, she listened out for who might have been around. She could hear Chibs' dulcet Celtic tones and Piney's wheezy laughter, but that was it- if there were many more people there, they were keeping really quiet.

She took a deep breath and before the voice in her head could make another detrimental comment, she stepped out into the main room, braced for reaction.

She caught sight of Chibs and Piney sitting at the bar as the sounds had predicted but to her surprise Bobby was standing behind it serving drinks, and Juice was over in the corner on his computer. Only Chibs turned when he felt her presence in the room, he opened his mouth to casually greet her but swallowed his words when his eyes took her in.

"Holy Christ!" He cried in pleasant surprised. "You lost sweetheart?" He teased and the other men turned their heads to see what was going on.

"Har-har!" Leni replied, rolling her eyes as she stomped gracelessly over to the bar.

"You look beautiful." Piney offered, before knocking back some more Patron.

"Thanks Piney," she smiled shyly. She really wasn't used to compliments and hadn't learned how to accept them without feeling funny inside.

"Tig's gonna shit when he sees you," Bobby put in, passing her over a bottle of beer which she gratefully accepted.

Juice came bouncing over to get himself involved, a big smirk on his face. "Why you all dressed up?" He asked, knowing there had to be a big reason for her efforts. The last time he'd seen her get dressed up, it lead to a very bizarre night which ultimately got her to where she currently was with Tig.

"Didn'tchya hear? Tig's taking her on a date," Chibs announced.

"What?" Juice laughed. "How did I not know about this? Where's he taking you? _To a peep show?_"

Leni gave a soft laugh. "Possibly..." she mused, before knocking back a mouthful of beer.

Before Juice could say anything more, the door to the clubhouse flew open and Tig swept in. He was walking so fast and was so focused on getting to his room, he almost walked right by the bar without realizing Leni was there.

However, the unusual shot of vibrant purple colour caught his eye and he quickly focused on the sight awaiting him. He was momentarily dumbfounded, only able to gasp an out-of-breath _"fuck"_ before his mouth fell open, eyes taking her in.

She had her hair down, showing off its natural, beachy waves. Her makeup was heavier than she usually wore, but still only enough to accentuate her natural beauty. She was wearing an off the shoulder, purple dress, which hugged her slender body like a second skin. The skirt of which flared out just a little over her hips and finished a couple of inches above the knee. Drawing the eye to her long, toned legs and her feet which were slipped into matching heels.

_That_ was the best part.

Tig had never seen her in heels before and instantly his jeans shrunk a size, as his mind rushed off to make plans for the fun they could have with the shoes.

He walked towards her, speechless. His arms stretching out to her, as if he needed to touch her to be certain she was real. His eyes were wide and hungry looking, as his mind filled with a million ideas. None of which involved going out for dinner.

"_Ah!_ No touchin'!" Leni demanded, as she swatted his hands away, bringing Tig back to reality. He had black hands, from a day spent working on greasy engines and the underbellies of cars. She knew all too well how garage filth stained skin and clothes.

Tig's face resembled that of a kicked puppy as she took a step back away from him. "I didn't go to all this effort to have you mess it up with dirty paw prints." She told him.

"_But_..." He tried to argue.

"No buts Tigger. Go shower. We're gonna be late."

He moved his mouth to say something, but no sound came out, and he looked around at the four other guys for back up, but they all just smirked at him.

"At least gimme a kiss?" He begged, keen to feel the sticky red lipstick she was wearing against his skin.

Leni gave a soft sigh of defeat, and lengthened her body to reach out to kiss him, without bringing herself in too close to his dirty work clothes. She placed a soft, warm kiss on his lips, but as she pulled away Tig bought up his hand and playfully wiped his thumb along her jaw, leaving a prominent grey smudge. A chorus of stunned gasps echoed out from the men, as they braced for her reaction.

Her mouth fell open and she pulled back. "You asshole!" She yelped over the laughter growing in her chest.

"Gotchya!" Tig smirked and backed away from her, knowing it was possible she'd knock him on his ass.

"You suck!" She hissed but her lips were breaking into a smile as her hand went to her face to feel for the damage.

Tig laughed, as he walked backwards to the corridor. Pausing for minute to take a mental picture of how she looked. Glaring at him with a playful twinkle in her eyes as Bobby passed her a damp cloth from behind the bar. He knew he was lucky that she loved him, because if he was anyone else, he would have been on his way to hospital.

_•••••••••••••••••••_

Tig took a lot longer to get ready than anyone imagined he would. Leni hoped it was just because he was having difficulty getting the oil off his hands, but she knew all too well it was more likely that he was in the shower dealing with a different kind of _problem_.

She made herself busy chatting with the guys, trying to get used to the feel of the dress on her body and the heels on her feet. She felt so out of place, so exposed, but the beer Bobby had given her and the usual banter with the guys made her relax little by little.

Juice was doing his best to entertain her, telling her about the new lens he'd bought to use with the fancy camera he'd got for his birthday a few months earlier. Giving her all the lowdown on how he was learning Photoshop, thanks to a member of her own club, Boris (the Devil's Saints resident intelligence officer and all round computer whizz-kid) who'd got him a pirate copy of the software some weeks earlier. The mohawked biker's enthusiasm for everything had a wonderful way of distracting her from anything that troubled her mind.

Keen to get things moving along, Tig walked quickly down the corridor and stepped out into the common room to find everyone's back was to him. He stood there for a moment, back straight, arms open, ready for everyone to admire the effort he'd made, but no one turned around.

"Ahem!" He coughed loudly, in a faux clearing of his throat, and as if by magic all the heads turned.

Leni felt a flush of heat wash through her as she took him in. Standing tall and strong, in a crisp white shirt, which beautifully set off the tan he'd developed from riding in the sun. He had a few buttons undone, showing a patch of chest and his usual necklace. The sleeves of the shirt were rolled to his elbows allowing him to he still wear his wrist cuffs, but the range of rings he usually had on were reduced to only one per hand. He was sporting a fresh pair of dark grey jeans with his favourite belt and wallet chain, finished with flawless black boots. His smart look was finished off by a black leather jacket, which he held draped over his shoulder. Trying his best to look casual and not show how cocky he felt thanks to the way Leni was looking at him; like she wanted to eat him alive.

His hair was still damp from his shower, his curls forming tight ringlets at the nape of his neck. Leni wasn't yet close enough to smell him but she knew just from looking at him that he'd be wearing the cologne that was enough to make her clothes melt off every time she smelled it.

She rose from the bar stool, keen to be close to him now that he was clean.

"Is that your court shirt?" Chibs teased as he watched on.

Tig laughed. "Yeah. It is," he confirmed, making the other guys laugh just as Leni came within touching distance.

She reached out and put her hands on his chest, and for the first time he realized that she was barely a centimeter or two shorter than him in the heels she had on, and something about that turned him on immensely.

He dropped his jacket on the bar, slid one arm around her waist as the other traveled up to cup her face. Moving in to kiss her deeply, letting his tongue tease hers, and showing her a little hint of just how badly he wanted her.

As Leni kissed him she felt his hand sliding down her back to squeeze her butt and she knew exactly what was going through his mind. She peeled her mouth away from his and moved to whisper in his ear.

"We can always stay here..." she suggested.

A low hungry growl rumbled in Tig's chest. While he did like the sound of that idea, they'd come too far and done too much preparation to change plans now. "Nope. You're not getting out of walkin' in those heels," he teased.

"Damnit," Leni hissed with a laugh in her voice.

Tig kissed her on the lips once more, before taking her hand; lacing his fingers through hers. "C'mon. Let's go. I'm starvin'." With that they both reached out to grab their jackets and made a move for the door. "Don't wait up boys," Tig said with a smirk, leading his woman away.

"Hey guys! Hold up!" Juice called, jumping out from behind the bar. The couple stopped and turned to face him, curious expressions on their faces. "Lemme take a picture."

"You're not gonna photoshop some weird shit into it, are you?" Leni frowned.

"No-I just though...you know-you should have somethin' to remember the occasion..."

Leni smiled at him and looked to Tig, who gave a half shrug of agreement, before bringing her into him. Holding her close as they both looked to Juice who quickly snapped a memento of their first date.

As soon as it was done, Tig took her hand again and started leading her away. She thanked Juice with a happy smile and let her man lead her out to the dusky evening light.

No sooner had the clubhouse door fallen shut behind them, than they walked straight into Clay and Gemma; who had just closed up the garage for the weekend.

"Holy shit!" Clay cried. "You two are a long way from Hollywood." he teased.

Tig tried not to scowl, but Leni laughed. "I'm taking that as a compliment."

"You should!" Gemma put in. "You look gorgeous baby." The queen stepped in and kissed Leni on the cheek. Feeling proud of herself for putting the wheels in motion for the happy couple. "I forgot that you scrub up so well," she said to Tig with an impressed smile.

"Ain't seen you lookin' this smart since you were last on trial," Clay teased his right-hand-man, who chuckled softly.

Gemma sighed and nudged Clay along. "Come on. You can finish up here and take me out too." she demanded.

Clay cut Tig a glare, holding him responsible for the impromptu date-night with his wife. Tig smirked, feeling more confident now about just how firmly Gemma had Clay under her thumb.

The two couples moved off in their separate directions, but Clay paused, reaching out to touch Leni's arm. Feeling some strange need to show her that not only did she still have his respect, but also his love. "You look great sweetheart. Far too good for him." He nodded to Tig and Leni smiled, feeling her cheeks heat up a little as a side effect to the compliment.

Clay stepped in and kissed her softly on the cheek. He knew as well as anyone what she was capable of, but there was a part of him that had always felt strangely protective of her, and especially proud on behalf of her departed father. "You show her a good time," he ordered, pointing at Tig.

"Oh I will," he smirked, and with that, he lead Leni away to where his bike was patiently waiting.

The lot was already beginning to fill up with the weekend crowds, and Leni could feel the envious eyes of the circling croweaters stabbing into her as they began to congregate. She looked ahead to Tig, who had his eyes firmly focused on where he was going, and not who was looking. Leni sucked in a smile and told herself to just enjoy the way Tig was effortlessly reminding everyone that she belonged to him, and him to her.

As they passed by her bike, Tig picked Leni's helmet from the handlebars and passed it back to her. She took it with a firm hand, despite feeling all jiggly inside. She didn't know why she was getting nervous about getting on his bike, she'd been on it dozens of times before, but this somehow felt different.

Reaching Tig's bike, he let go of her hand and let her slip around behind him. She was about to set to putting on her helmet when she noticed something laying across the black leather of the motorbike's seat.

A single red rose, wrapped in clear cellophane and fastened with a matching bow.

"Is that for me?" she asked softly, her voice struggling against the growing emotions inside her. She glanced to Tig, who was smirking at her. The look on her face was perfect, she was shocked but pleasantly surprised.

"I guess it must be," he assured and reached out to pick it up, and hand it to her.

She took it from him but kept her eyes from his, feeling a crazy swirl of emotions raging through her body. She'd never had anyone go to such an effort with her before, and she didn't know how to handle it. She knew it was foolish to feel as if she could cry, but she couldn't help herself; Tig brought out so many unfamiliar emotions in her.

Tig knew he should have felt a little worried by how she withdrew into herself, but he knew it was only because she didn't know how to process his offering. He didn't need to ask to know that she liked it and he had a feeling it was possibly the only time she'd been bought flowers.

Deciding to give her a moment to compose herself, Tig slipped on his plain leather jacket and readied his helmet, but before he could put it on his head, she was back with him.

"In case I forget to tell you later," Leni said softly, her bright blue eyes clouded with intense emotion. "I had a really great time tonight."

Tig frowned, confused. "We haven't gone anywhere yet."

"I know." She smiled at the almost innocent look on his face. "It's just-you've gone to so much trouble already," She paused for a beat, swallowing against the tightness in her throat that threatened tears. "No one's ever done anythin' like this for me before."

Tig smiled softly, he didn't know what to say, but he felt good. There weren't many firsts left to have with their histories, and to know he was able to find virgin ground meant the world.

"For the record, I've never wanted to do this with anyone else."

She couldn't hold back a smile as she stepped in to kiss him softly on the lips. "I love you Tiggy."

Tig grinned; he'd never tire of hearing those words. "I love you too." He kissed her once more, before putting his helmet on. "And I'm gonna love you a whole lot more once I get some food in me," he joked. "So get your ass on the bike."

Leni laughed, relieved he'd broken the intensity of the moment. "Oooo," She purred with a giggle in her voice. "I love it when you get all commanding."

Tig gave her his best smirk before popping on a pair of clear road glasses and saddling up to start the bike. Leni quickly followed suit, fastening her lid under her chin, waiting a moment for Tig to flip up the kickstand with his foot and take the weight of the bike.

She'd ridden every day of her life for as long as she could remember, but suddenly she felt as if she'd never so much as sat in the saddle before. Going about getting on felt unnatural like she wasn't sure which leg went over first.

"What's the matter?" Tig called to her, over the grumble of his idling engine.

"I've never ridden in a dress before. Heels either..." She shrugged. She knew it wasn't any different to riding in boots and jeans, in theory, but in practice, it felt so awkward.

"Just get on, you'll be fine!" Tig assured.

Leni took a deep breath and told herself to stop being so stupid, before quickly fastening up her leather jacket. With the single rose in one hand, she placed the other on Tig's shoulder and lifted her leg over his bike until her spiked heel touched the ground on the other side. Then, fearing her dress would be blowing up all over the place, she tucked it under her butt and held it in place as she sat down to pin it beneath her.

"Hold on tight!" Tig insisted and she did as told. Settling in and wrapping her arms under his, to encircle his strong chest, bringing her body flush against his back. "Tighter!" Tig teased and Leni laughed as she lifted her feet onto the pegs just in front of the rear tire, strengthening her grip around him a little more as she felt secure in her place. "_Tighter,_" Tig said again. "With your legs." She felt a low purr rumble through his chest and she laughed, but did as she was asked.

She shuffled closer to him, as close as she could get, and tightened her legs around him, squeezing his waist with them as her arms hugged his chest close to her. She clasped the rose in her hands that rested against the center of his chest and put her chin on his shoulder and tensed her arms around him again. Showing him that she was all set, and hanging on as tight to him as she could.

"That's better," he said and without another hesitation. He put the bike into gear, added some power and released the break. They headed off the lot into the muted evening light and to a night of unexpected adventure.


	3. Part Three: Ice Cream Dream

****Contains explicit smut*****

If you're underage, please click the little red x in the top right hand corner.

* * *

**Wicked Games: Deep Fried** || **Part Three** || **Ice Cream Dream**

Leni couldn't help but notice how Tig was working the road extra carefully. Traveling a little under the speed limit, just to be certain no harm could come to her as she clung to him. Her slender bare legs exposed to the evening breeze as he worked the streets of Charming.

She still couldn't quite believe they were on their first official date. After all they'd been through, all they knew about each other, everything they'd done together, it seemed crazy to be playing catch up in such a way, but she was thrilled with all the effort Tig was making. She knew he was a man with many sides but just when she thought she'd come to know them all, he changed things up and kept filling her with surprises.

It wasn't a long ride to the restaurant Tig had picked out, and although Leni would have happily ridden with him all the way to the Mexican border, she was excited to see where he was taking her. He slowed the bike towards the end of the main artery through Charming and softly eased off the road into a space outside a building with a facade that was painted a deep red, with purple and green grape vines framing the windows.

Tig killed the engine, letting Leni know this was the place and she looked up to the sign which was illuminated by warm white lights. It was just starting to go dark which made the place look even fancier. Tea lights twinkled on the tables inside and the diners were all dressed smartly, clinking their wine glasses and digging in to their food with glistening silverware.

Instinctively Leni rose up off the bike, and Tig settled it onto the kickstand before getting up and removing his helmet and glasses. He looked to Leni who was staring thoughtfully in the windows as she shook out her hair.

She'd been married for about a minute several years ago, and her former husband liked to splash his cash. He had a taste for champagne and food cooked by executive chefs but whenever Leni went out to eat with him it was always out of sense of duty. She was never invited, she was just taken along if she had time to kill. It was never romantic, or what anyone would call a date. It was just two people who had somehow ended up together breaking bread in a place where they wouldn't have to be truly alone.

She hated to say it, but the restaurant reminded her of the places she'd been to before, but the way she felt about being there couldn't have been more different.

She was there because she'd been properly asked by the man she truly loved with every atom of her being. She knew that he would have never come up with the idea by himself, but that, in fact, was what made the difference. Knowing that he wasn't just doing it to please himself. He was making all this effort just to please _her_, to show her how much she meant to him, and that made her feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

"You okay?" Tig asked, as he took her helmet from her and placed it back on his bike. She nodded with a soft grateful smile. He was doing better than he thought he would, feeling confident about walking in and sitting down with the well-heeled residents of Charming. So, without wasting another second, he took her hand and squeezed it firmly.

"Let's do this thing," he said and without another hesitation. He led her up to the door and into the warm restaurant.

Delicious scents danced over their senses as they waited patiently at the host station for the Maitre d' to seat them. Leni held on to Tig's hand with both of hers, wanting to keep close to him in the alien environment around them. She could feel everyone's eyes on them and she tried not to fidget nervously. She would have walked naked into a rival gang's headquarters with more confidence than she felt standing there. She was way outside of her comfort zone, but she was determined to enjoy it for Tig's sake.

"Good evening," a tall slim man, with slicked back dark hair and a skin tone that said he barely set foot outside during the hours of daylight called. "May I help you?"

Tig squared off his shoulders and nodded. "Yeah. I got a reservation for two-name's Trager."

The vampire-looking man eyed the book in front of him for a moment, instantly spotting Tig's name but didn't show it. He instead took a moment to size up the two people standing in front of him across the desk.

He'd seen them pull up on the motorcycle outside and he knew there wasn't a prize for guessing they were both connected to the local outlaw club. He contemplated turning them away, saying there wasn't a reservation under the name, but he knew that would probably cause more trouble than allowing them in would. So, he painted on his most professional face and smiled falsely.

"If you'd like to follow me..." he offered, picking up two large menus and leading the way through the maze of tables and diners.

They were taken to a small table, beside the window at the very back of the room and before Dracula could get any ideas, Tig pulled out Leni's chair for her. She almost laughed but bit it back, sliding gracefully into the dark wood chair and watching as Tig moved around to take his place opposite.

"Would you like me to take your jac-" before he could finish Tig cut in.

"We're good. Thanks." His instinct was to keep what was his near him at all times. His woman, his jacket, the keys to his bike. Just in case anything went down, he'd be good to get out as quickly as possible.

Clearly uncomfortable with Tig's failure to follow restaurant protocol, the maître d' presented both of them with a menu and told them someone would be along to take their drinks order shortly before vanishing into the bustle of the room.

The two of them carefully hung their jackets on the back of their chairs before settling in to peruse the list of food in front of them. Leni glanced up at Tig and smiled to herself, watching the way his magical blue eyes twinkled against the flickering light of the candle that was set between them. It felt oddly surreal to finally be there with him, two bikers who only really saw a meal of any significant quality when Gemma invited them over for dinner.

Leni turned her attention to the menu and took a look at what was offered. Seeing most of the dishes were in Italian, she bit her lip imagining how Tig was probably stressing out about not being able to tell what was what. She was about to speak up when he blurted out...

"Jesus Christ! Eight bucks for a beer?" he cried, without a care for who heard. "I hope they serve that with a Goddamn reach-around."

His snark caused Leni to burst out laughing. She covered her mouth and hid her face behind the menu, feeling half the restaurants eyes on her as she giggled to herself at Tig's reaction.

After a moment she peeped over the top of the food list to look at him, his brow was furrowed as he continued to scour the menu for something that sounded halfway palatable.

"I dunno what any of this shit is," he mumbled. His knowledge of Italian food stopped at pepperoni pizza and spaghetti with meat balls.

Leni opened her mouth to speak, but a waiter appeared, eager to take an order for drinks and starters.

"I'll have one of your eight dollar beers," Tig told with a hint of attitude, catching Leni's glare as she warned him not to repeat his previous suggestion for garnish.

The waiter nodded and noted it down, and looked to Leni for her request. "I'll have the same," She offered, not being a huge fan of wine and guessed asking for a Jack and coke wouldn't be too well received.

"Very good," the waiter nodded. "Can I get you something from our Antipasti menu? We have fresh calamari and the soup is Pappa Al Pomodoro."

Tig's eyebrows raised so high they almost met his hairline. Why the hell they couldn't just say it in English, he'd never know.

Leni guessed that Tig didn't have a clue what to order, and would paw over it all night unless she took a little bit of control. "Can we get the fried calamari and the red pepper bruchetta?" Leni asked, hoping that Tig would like the same things she did.

"Certainly. I'll be right back with your drinks," the waiter assured and vanished as quickly as he'd appeared.

"Calamari? That's squid right?" Tig asked tentatively.

Leni smiled. "Yeah, but it's good."

"You had it before?" His eyebrows rose a little in the middle, as if he was disappointed to know she had past experience.

Leni nodded softly. "I may not have been on many dates in my time, but I've eaten some good food."

Tig felt a little disappointed to know she had her own experience, but he quickly decided he should take it as a benefit. "Well, at least one of us has a clue what the hell this shit is," he groaned, looking back at the main dishes, hoping to try something new and not have to resort to choosing a seriously overpriced and unnecessarily complicated pizza.

Leni chuckled to herself. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Tig was uncomfortable and a little confused. He was completely out of his element, and she found it unbelievably cute.

"What's-" he asked, pausing trying to arrange the words right in his mouth. "Ri-Rigatoni...Al Forno? Just says its served with a rocket sala-what the fuck is _rocket_?"

Leni bit down hard on her lip, trying to stifle her laughter. The look on his face was priceless. "I think the dish is pasta, and rocket is like a peppery leaf thing."

Tig scoffed at the very suggestion of eating leaves. He was a man, and salad wasn't a man's food. "What's on here that a guy can eat without lookin' gay?" Tig glanced around the room at the male diners, seeing if any of them were tucking into a cheese burger or a rack of ribs.

Leni giggle at him again, shaking her head softly in disbelief, causing Tig to shrug in defense. "I'm trying babe. I didn't realize the food would be so..."

"So what?"

"Pretentious!" He groaned.

Leni gave him a soft, reassuring smile, showing him she was in complete agreement with him, but before she could say anything else, two waiters appeared, one carrying a tray with two beers in fancy glasses and the other holding small plates with their appetizers.

Leni and Tig leaned back from the table and allowed the waiting staff to place everything down in front of them. Tig took one look at the tulip glass his beer was held in and then looked to Leni. Pointing to it covertly with his eyebrows raised in question; for a man who was used to drinking it straight out of the bottle, being forced to use a stemmed glass felt completely ridiculous.

Leni was becoming increasingly more and more amused by Tig's utter bafflement with fine dining. He was a man of the world, and he knew many things that most people on the street could never dream of knowing, but he rarely ventured into the world that most people considered normal. He certainly wasn't used to living a life that the other diners appear to. He was set in his ways, he liked what he liked, and was too old to worry about being correct about things or suffering through shit he didn't need to.

The waiter offered to take the order for their main course, but Leni dismissed him saying they'd need more time and once they were alone, she set about introducing Tig to a new world of culinary delights. Hoping to whet his appetite to be more adventurous with the menu on offer.

"Here, try this," Leni encouraged, picking up a piece of bruschetta and reaching across to feed him. She figured he'd be less grumpy once he had something in his stomach.

Tig almost purred as he leaned in to take a bite of what she offered. He liked it when she did things like that, letting him steal a mouthful of ice cream when they curled up together at night in front of the TV, or a bite of her toast before he had to rush off in the mornings. It was intimate and affectionate and a little gesture that meant a lot to him.

He chewed thoughtfully, but was pleasantly surprised by the flavours and textures in his mouth. "Hmmmm...not bad," he nodded as Leni ate the other half of the piece and pushed the plate further into the center so he could fill up as he pleased.

However, keen to try something else that was new to him, he picked out a ring of calamari and shoved it into his mouth without ceremony.

Leni braced herself. She knew it wasn't to everyone's taste and she watched nervously, as Tig chewed twice and stopped, his face souring instantly. She looked at him expectantly, but he kept chewing and chewing until he swallowed hard with a cringe.

"Jesus! You like that? It's like chewing a condom."

Leni burst out laughing again. "Oh my God Tig!" She chuckled. "You're killin' me!"

Tig shrugged and picked up his glass to chase the odd bite with a chug of beer. Leni watched as his eyes broke focus on their table and surveyed the room, watching the activity. Always the solider, poised for trouble, like a coiled spring ready to react if he needed to. She spent her whole life feeling like that, needing to be on her guard and ready to fight at a seconds notice, but with Tig by her side that feeling became dormant.

She felt incredibly safe in his company, like she could truly relax and be herself, knowing that he'd be first to react to any trouble, and her calmed instincts would snap into action the second she called upon them. Tonight however, she knew the chances of trouble were less than zero. Things were calm for her club, SAMCRO was in a time of peace too, there was no need to expect trouble, but she knew never to rule it out completely.

"You're supposed to eat it with the lemon on, and dip it in the sauce..." she suggested, taking his attention back, as she reached out and took a piece for herself.

Tig scrunched up his nose dismissively. "That's not gonna make it taste any better."

Leni giggled at him, and adjusted the plates so he could eat all the bruschetta while she finished the fried condoms.

They ate quietly, each of them trying hard to enjoy the atmosphere and not focus too much on the whispers that were blowing around with all the cutting, judgmental, stares they were getting. They were both larger than life characters and in their own worlds they didn't have to be refined and cautious of their manners. Where they came from, ruckus laughter and banter was a staple, but in the restaurant it was cause for concern from all the surrounding -refined- diners who couldn't help but overhear Tig's vulgar remarks.

"You're really not enjoying this are you?" Leni asked, as they finished their appetizers and sipped on their beers.

Tig looked concerned, hating that he'd given her that impression, but he couldn't lie. It wasn't his scene at all. "I'm enjoying being with you," he offered.

Leni smiled, flattered. "You know I would have been happy getting a pizza and hiding out in your room."

Tig looked at her lovingly, he'd known that all along. "Yeah, I know, but I wanted to do something special-try to anyways. "

Leni reached across the table and put her hand on his. "You have," she nodded. "This has been perfect, but it's not me, and it's not you either." she smiled, "I love that you planned all this for me, but I want you to enjoy our date too. I wanna relax and have fun with you, not sit here with these snobby assholes." she whispered, but not really caring if anyone happened to hear.

Tig smiled widely, relieved to hear that her feelings matched his own.

"You wanna blow this place off and go get Chinese or something?" She suggested, and Tig's face lit up in response; at least he knew where he stood with Chinese.

Without another hesitation Tig threw back the rest of his beer, and pulled out his wallet, took out forty bucks -which he hoped would cover what they'd had- dropped it on the table, and stood up. He held out his hand to her and she took it and raised up on her feet to meet him.

"Let's get outta here!" Tig insisted.

Throwing on his jacket as Leni did the same. He went to make a move away from the table, but noticed her beer glass was still half full with the expensive beer. Without hesitation, he grabbed it and threw the eight dollar liquid down his throat, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before lacing his fingers through Leni's and dragging her towards the door.

The maître'd made a rush for them in a flap, thinking they were doing a dine-'n-dash, but Tig was ready for that assumption. "Relax Lugosi-money's on the table!" He told, hooking his thumb over his shoulder for direction uncase he was lost.

The pale man stood there watching, his mouth agape as the couple flew between the tables, and swept out of the stuffy atmosphere, into the cool night outside.

Leni didn't realize how much she was giggling until she and Tig were outside on the sidewalk in the silence of the night. He turned to her, and without warning he wrapped his arms around her waist and stepped her back against the large glass window of the restaurant.

"I love you!" He beamed, not waiting for her to respond before he kissing her deeply, with a level of passion and relief that relaxed every muscle in his body.

Leni ran her hands through his hair as they kissed with a gentle passion, not caring that a room full of the town's more respected members were gawping at them. The warmth of his body against hers, shielding her from the cool night air, sent tingles swelling through her. Tig's large strong hands caressed her sides and back as they kissed, encouraging the heat to grow between them, but she pulled back. Despite desperately wanting to have her way with him in front of everyone at the restaurant, she knew they had to _try_ and be a little civilized.

"You're a very bad man," she giggled, loving the way his eyes were full of fire and amusement.

"But you love me, _right_?"

"_So_ much!" she nodded before stepping into him and kissing him again. She knew there wasn't another man on the planet that would make her smile the way Tig did. To her, he was perfect.

_•••••••••••••••••••_

Thirty-five minutes later, Tig and Leni were sitting close besides each other on a bench in a small park; eating Chinese food and washing it all down with lukewarm -sensibly priced- beer.

"You got something on your beard," Leni laughed, as she sucked sauce from the ribs she'd just finished from her fingers.

"I'm saving it for later," Tig joked, as he stuffed the last mouthful of noodles into his face hungrily and wiped his mouth with his hand.

She sniggered and reached for her bottle and knocked back some beer. The moonlit park and fresh night air were a huge improvement on the hot, claustrophobic restaurant. In fact, there was nothing she could think of to improve the evening, except maybe one thing.

"You know what would make this the perfect night?"

"Hot nasty sex?" Tig suggested with a smirk as he chewed.

Leni chuckled. "Well..._yeah_...but I was thinking, chocolate ice cream."

Tig laughed. He could go for some ice cream himself, but the night was still young and now they were running the show completely, they could do whatever the hell they liked, whenever and however they liked to do it.

They set their empty food containers down and adjusted their positions. Tig put his arm around Leni and she curled up as close to him as she could get. They sat enjoying the warmth and scent of each other for a while, as they sipped their beers and let their food digest.

Tig lazily played with a lock of Leni's hair as they relaxed together, looking out at the silver lit trees and bushes that cast their shadows onto the gravel covered paths. It was nice to just sit together sometimes, in the quiet, enjoying the moment and the calm, but to his surprise, Tig's mood began to turn a little solemn. It came from feeling somewhat deflated by how his plan to wine and dine his love had crashed and burned before his very eyes.

"Are you really happy with this?" He asked cautiously, worried that she was just going along with it to please him.

Leni looked up, studying his face for a beat, before sitting up straighter and turning in to face him properly. Tig felt his mouth go dry, and his arm tensed to bring the beer to his lips again, but he froze, bracing for her to tell him some hard truths.

"When I said the only thing that could make this night more perfect was chocolate ice cream, I wasn't kidding Tigger," She said sincerely, putting a hand on his chest. "I'm serious. I've had the best time...I know it didn't end up how you planned but I couldn't ask for more."

A dirty smirk peeled across Tig's face, feeling inflated by her loving words. "Except hot, nasty sex?"

Leni laughed. "I told you, a lady doesn't fuck on a first date-"

Tig's eyes darkened with lust. "You better be playin' me."

"Nope!" Leni chirped. "You gotta be a gentleman. Take me home, kiss me goodnight, and call me in two to three days. Ask me out again, and..." She stopped short, unable to resist laughing at the look on Tig's face. She loved to tease him, and he fell for her games almost every time.

Knowing what was likely to happen any second, she bit her lip and started to ease back from him. His eyes were locked on her, poised and ready to pounce, as she transferred her weight to her heeled foot, ready to make a break for it the moment he launched his attack on her.

There was a pregnant pause as they looked at each other. One challenging the other to strike first, each tingling with anticipation and desire to cut to the chase and give in to what they both wanted.

Tig was unsurprisingly first to snap.

"C'mere!" He barked lunging for her, but she was too quick and agile and dodged him. She was up on her feet and backing away from him, encouraging him to chase her, and he was never one to turn down a challenge. "You ain't gonna get far in those shoes," he warned.

With that, Leni kicked them off and made a sprint across an area of grass towards a large oak tree. Tig shook his head, knowing he should have guessed she'd make him work for it, before taking off after her.

She rushed behind the tree, keeping hidden as she peeped around it to see how much time she had before he caught up to her. She had to bite hard on her lip to stop herself giggling at how he was stalking through the night to find her. Making a low growling noise as if he was the big bad wolf.

Behind the tree, Leni started to slip around the opposite side from his approach, hoping she could make a run for fresh cover by the picnic table a few feet away. "I'm gonna getchya!" Tig warned playfully, his voice telling Leni that he was merely inches away from her shelter at the tree.

She suddenly made a break for it. Sprinting barefoot to the picnic table, but Tig was hot on her heels. His wide stride had him cover the ground between them in no time, and he caught her wrist in his strong hand, stopping her from reaching a new hiding place.

She spun around to face him, giggling at the look he wore. His eyes were darkened with lust, and his lips peeled into a devilish grin. He knew exactly how he wanted their date to end, and the picnic table was as good as any place to make it happen.

He closed the gap between them, putting his hand firmly on her hip as they looked deep into each other's eyes. She felt heat rushing through her body in waves, feeling small and vulnerable against him as he walked her backwards to the table.

"Told you the rules. I'm not supposed to put out on a first date—" She teased, her blue eyes looking almost white in the moonlight.

"We're outlaws baby. Rules don't apply to us." He purred, bringing the wrist that he held up to his mouth, so he could kiss the knuckles of her closed fist.

Leni smiled shyly. "That's what I thought." With that she opened her hand and revealed that she held a tiny pair of black panties, hooked onto her fingers teasingly. "Thought I'd save you the trouble." She smirked and instantly Tig's fire was lit.

His hand reached out and cupped her face, pressing his lips against hers firmly, as he released her wrist and moved his hand to the small of her back. Leni melted into him, opening her mouth to allow him to slide his tongue inside to reunite with hers as tingling heat washed through them both.

She felt the edge of the picnic table touch the back of her thighs and she gently eased back to sit down, opening her legs and bringing Tig to rest between them. They kissed hungrily, her hands stroking over his chest as his moved to her thighs, sliding up the slinky fabric she wore, allowing his rough palms to caress her toned flesh.

As their mouths played, Leni delicately picked open the buttons of his shirt, running her slender hands over his broad chest, letting the soft curls slide through her fingers. Enjoying the way his muscles tensed as she stroked over them for a moment, before moving upward to snake her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her.

His breathing was becoming shallow and ragged, telling her that he was as keen as she was to get things moving along. Tig slid his eager hands up the sides of her body, gently easing her back from him and guiding her backward to lay flat on the table.

She looked up at him, biting lightly on her lip as she felt her need for him building to unbearable levels. He looked so sexy in the moonlight, his white shirt almost glowing and his soulful eyes twinkling with desire.

Tig leaned down, placing his body over hers to kiss her mouth deeply again. Her body was in the perfect position to accept him, but he didn't want to rush.

He softly broke the kiss and moved his mouth to her jaw, kissing his way down her neck to her collar bone, letting his goatee tickle her sensitive skin, sending tingles straight down to her center.

His left hand stroked firmly up the side of her slender body, finding his way to her firm round breast. He pawed it softly, feeling her hard nipple pushing through the fine fabric of her dress into his palm. She moaned weakly, already desperate for him to end the teasing and cut to the main event.

Tig smirked to himself; he always enjoyed torturing her with delicate pleasure. He never cared to do those kinds of things with croweaters, his encounters with them were all about _his_ pleasure, but with Leni, he found hearing her moans was equally pleasing as having cause to make his own.

As delicately as his large hands would allow, Tig slowly peeled down the dress away from her shoulder, to reveal her breast to his mouth. He didn't waste a moment bringing his lips to her nipple, sucking it gently making her moan and writhe under him. Tig grinned wickedly against the soft flesh, kneading it as he lightly dragged his teeth over the sensitive nub. Leni hissed, arching her back, pushing herself into him as her hands clawed at his head, her fingers tangling in his wild curls.

He felt himself hardening more and more with her every breath; he was punishing himself by not rushing things along, but he relished pleasing her and enjoying her body.

He moved his mouth back to hers, kissing her hungrily again, encouraging her to kiss back with need, before breaking their lips apart once again and moving down. Leni groaned in frustration. Her skin was burning and she could feel the wetness building heavily between her legs. She didn't need any encouragement, she was ready for him but Tig did love to tease.

He stroked his hands down her body to her thighs, pushing up her dress as he slowly sank down and back onto his heels, bringing himself level with her body. Leni struggled not to squirm, as she propped herself up on her elbows to see what he was doing.

She was in the perfect position, at the very edge of the table and Tig couldn't stand to waste another moment. He pushed her legs further apart and pushed away the loose fabric of her dress to reveal her wetness glistening and ready for him. A lazy smile pulled across his lips and his mouth began to water, as he got comfortable, and bought her legs up to rest over his shoulders.

Leni held her breath, the cool air brushing across her heat as he got into position. He raised his hand to her body and with the tips of his fingers he parted her to reveal hot pinkness, shimmering with moisture. He was desperate for a taste.

She let out a breathy whimper as the tip of his tongue ran along her, moving swiftly up to her wanting clit. She reached out to him, finding his dark curls which she gripped tightly as he eagerly began to use the whole of his skillful tongue; licking her hungrily, lapping up all her wetness. Her back arched off the table, pushing herself into him more as she cried out.

The feel of her nails grazing against his scalp cause a fire to blaze in his jeans. The slight pull of her hand that gripped his hair as she fought with losing herself to the pleasure he was giving, drove him crazy. He didn't understand how something so simple could make him feel so good.

He loved to have her completely under his control, Tig gently slipped one of his thick fingers into the slick tightness that longed for him.

"Ahh! Shit Tig!" She gasped out, before biting down on her lip, and relaxed back onto the table. She was putting all her energy into fighting off the rapidly building climax.

Tig purred, knowing she was ready and desperate for him, he slid in a second finger and felt the intense grip she had welcome it. Her breathing turned to light, breathy pants as he worked her body with his mouth and fingers. Sucking on the small nub of nerves at her center, making her hips buck as she let out husky cries of pleasure.

He smiled into her wetness, hungrily devouring her with his whole mouth as he thrust his fingers in and out of her. Juices creeping down his fingers into his palm as she frantically ran her hands through his hair, urging him to keep going.

His cock stiffened against his zipper and began to throb almost painfully as her fingers sent electric tingles of pleasure down his neck and across his shoulders. Her frustrated whimpers and cries making his hips long to thrust as he took her took release with his mouth and hands.

With one last lick with the whole of his tongue he centered his attention on her clit. Using the tip of his tongue to flick at it rhythmically, making her pant as her pleasure built.

"D-don't-don't stop…." She begged before biting down on her lip again, to stop herself from screaming out into the night as she felt the bite of orgasm take its first hold.

Her free hand grabbed along the table trying to find something to hold onto as his tongue rapidly flicked against her clit suddenly sending a shuddering orgasm through her. "Tig!" She screamed, her fingers pulling at his hair as her body rocked with explicit pleasure. Grinding her hips into his face as every muscle in Tig's body tensed to try and retain control over his own release.

He lapped at her hungrily as orgasm ripped through her body, he wanted to give her a few moments to recover, but he couldn't bear to resist her any longer. As she lay there trembling while the wave of pleasure reseeded, he stood up. Quickly unfastening his belt and popping the button on his jeans. The zipper gave without instruction, his throbbing need for her desperate to be released.

He kept his eyes on her, watching as her hands went to her face, as she tried to regulate her breathing. He worked quickly to free a condom from his wallet and tensed as he slid it over his solid length. He felt as if he could explode at any moment, but he needed to be inside her. It had been too long since he'd felt her. He needed it, and he couldn't wait any another moment.

Before she'd fully recovered from the first orgasm, Tig brought his body into hers. She trembled through ecstasy as he gently guided his throbbing cock inside. He groaned as he felt her tight walls grasp him, pulling him in deeper. She gasped as he filled her, her back arching and her legs instinctively wrapping tightly around his waist. She moaned and reached out to grab his strong forearms. She didn't think she'd ever get used to his size, but she would never tire of the pleasure he bestowed upon her with it.

She looked at him through veiled eyes, her breathing rapid and light. Enjoying the look of contentment on his face for a moment, before he bought his body to cover her and reunited their mouths once more.

She ran her needy fingers through his hair and down to his solid shoulders as they kissed deeply, the taste of her need transferring from his mouth to hers, as he began to rock his hips. Moaning into her mouth as he felt the contours of her tightness teasing his cock.

His hand travelled to her exposed breast once more, the touch of his rough palms feeling like small shocks of pleasure as he cupped it perfectly in his hand. His thumb finding her stiff nipple and softly rubbing over it making her purr.

The smile she caused in him peeled his lips from hers, and he began to kiss along her jaw to where he could nuzzle the crook of her neck while his hips trusted in and out of her. Her hot walls gripping him tighter as he moved faster and deeper, building a different kind of pleasure within her.

She rolled her head to the side giving him better access to her neck as she caressed the back of his head, enjoying every sensation on her body. His lips attacking her neck, the cotton of his shirt and soft chest hair rubbing against her breast, the feel of his thick cock pushing in and pulling out of her body. The sounds of their raw breathing and moans, mixing with the sound of wet kisses and jingle of his wallet chain hitting against his belt buckle.

All her senses were heightened. Her skin prickled at the slightest touch as pleasure built and built deep inside her. The heat and weight of his body on top of her driving her crazy from every angle.

She whimpered, desperately needed another release. "Tig-please..." She groaned breathily. "Fuck me!" The begging tone of her voice sent a shudder down his spine. He loved it when she instructed him, when she let her mouth get dirty and encouraging. It turned him on in ways he could barely endure.

Struggling to keep himself in control he looked at her deeply, his eyes staring at her like she was the only woman he had ever seen. With a sneaky smirk peeling across his lips, he slipped his hand down and cupped the back of her knee and lifted her leg up. She didn't wonder what he was doing as he quickly, but carefully, he raised her long toned leg up and hooked it over his shoulder. She was completely at his will, she trusted him to know exactly how to give her pleasure and didn't resist him, but moaned loudly feeling his cock shift inside her, touching places he hadn't yet reached that night.

He leaned back into her, pushing her leg back with him as his large hand gripped her trim hips firmly to keep her pinned in place. His mouth claimed hers once again, their tongues tangling as his hips instinctively started to thrust in and out faster than before, hardly able to keep kissing her as his breathing turned ragged and raw.

"Faster," she pleaded slipping her hands down to his narrow hips helping guide him in and out. He eased back a little, and looked down at her laying beneath him, her face full of pleasure as he began to thrust deeper and quicker; fucking her like she had begged him to. Drawing his cock almost completely out before slamming it back in, making the table rock.

She could barely keep her eyes open as he thrust in and out, hard and fast. His strong hands keeping her trapped between him and the table as he worked them both to orgasm.

Now looking down at her, he kept his eyes locked on hers, taking in her face and all the expressions that danced across it as he fucked her as hard as he could manage. She moaned out heavily, her hands grabbing at his torso as her body arched up to meet his, the tension building frantically within her. Calling out to him as she panted, feeling orgasm quickly taking hold. He pushed in harder and drew out faster, feeling her walls starting to contract around his cock, keeping the perfect rhythm. She began to hiccup on gasps as his strength rocked her body and the table she rested on. Her eyes were fluttering closed, her mind unable to take in anything but the heated pleasure that consumed her.

He reached out his hand and grasped her chin making her focus on him. "Look at me," he demanded; longing to see the release in her pretty eyes. It let him know that he was the only thing she was thinking of in the moment.

She tried to focus her eyes on him and her mouth moved to respond; to beg him to put her out of her sweet misery but her voice caught in her throat as orgasm grabbed her suddenly and pulled her under. Filling her up with intense pleasure forcing her to cry out his name. Her nails dug into his shoulders as her arms locked up trying to pin him in place, her eyes burning like blue flames in the night as she came hard around him.

The tension inside her, the sound of her cries and the look in her eyes snatched away the faint grip he had on his release and the orgasm came over him at once, the burn ripping through his abdomen as he roared in ecstasy. Her hot tight walls clamped around him in pleasure as his body shuddered through his release.

They froze in place together as the wave of bliss swept them away into a glorious wave of tingling warmth. It gave both of them the release they had been craving for days.

With his strength stolen by orgasm, his body gave in and he collapsed onto her. He was exhausted from the effort he put in to pleasuring her and controlling himself. Every part of him weakened by the intensity of the heaven she gave him.

They lay there for a few minutes, deflated in the moonlight. His legs feeling weakened under him as she softly stroked the back of his neck, his head on her chest, rising and falling with the heavy breaths she took.

There was no denying she was fully satisfied, but she knew Tig was greedy and rarely sated with just one orgasm. There was no one around for miles, she knew if they wanted they could do it all night, right there in the park and neither of them would get bored, but she couldn't deny a soft bed would be more welcome than the hard picnic table.

Softly she began to stroke his cheek with the back of her fingers until he looked up, and moved to kiss her. His tongue brushing hers tenderly as she pulled herself tight against him. Trying to keep him where he was, laying there, warm on top of her for as long as possible; not wanting the moment to be over before it absolutely had to be.

They lay there kissing, enjoying the afterglow for a few minutes before Tig carefully withdrew himself from her and they began to dress themselves. As she adjusted her dress to cover herself once more, she looked at him with a flirty smile, her young body content, but still willing to accept more.

They spent days locked away in their respective bedrooms, doing it over and over until they were both exhausted, and she knew their weekend together had only just begun. Once he'd gathered his energy and recovered from finally breaking the seal he'd held in place for days, he'd be desperate for her again. She estimated they maybe had just enough time to get back to the clubhouse before he was on her once more.

"Goddamn," Tig sighed as he tucked himself away and fastened up his jeans. He could already feel desire building again. "Next time, you're doing the hard work." He teased.

Leni giggled, having no problem with the task of being on top. She loved to feel him underneath her and the dreamy post-sex look in his eyes made her quickly hungry for me. Watching keenly as he straightened himself out, his hair all messed up, and his shirt half hanging off and a smile on his face that she felt sure he didn't realize he had.

She took a moment to slip her panties back on and Tig's eyes hooded with lust as he watched her slide the tiny piece of black fabric back up her legs and wiggled them on as she stayed seated on the table. His breathing changed instantly and she smiled inside, knowing that something so simple had him turned on all over again.

He was about to throw his recovery time to the wind and make another move on her, when he realized something. "Shit. Where are your shoes? I had plans for them."

Leni chuckled. "I thought you might."

Tig smirked at her and looked around, spotting the purple heels scattered across the grass a few feet away. He was content that he could still have his little fantasy when they got back to the clubhouse later, and he reached out his hand to her and she carefully slid off the table onto her feet. Her legs were a little unsteady, still filled with the last of the tingles he'd inflicted on her.

Tig slid his free hand around her waist and pulled her in close, kissing her deeply on the mouth for a few moments before easing back. Bringing up his hand and tenderly tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She was a couple of inches shorter than him now she was barefoot, and looked so delicate in the moonlight. Still glowing with the effects of orgasm, her eyes a little sleepy but still hungry for more, if he had it to give.

"We should get back. Don't wanna risk Unser showing up and arresting us for lewd conduct," he joked.

Leni laughed at the suggestion. "That'd be about the perfect end to this date, huh?"

Tig smiled. "Well, I've never had sex in a jail cell before—so, we could tick that off my bucket list."

She sniggered and pushed him away playfully. Knowing there was probably a place in his mind which was busily figuring out a way to make that happen. "Let's go home Tiggy."

He felt his chest swell with warmth at her words. It was the little things he loved the most, little words that had little or no significance to most people but to him they illustrated how close they were, how she felt about their situation. He took her hand, and kissed her on the forehead softly before they retraced their steps to find her shoes, and pick up their belongings and remove the traces of themselves and their encounter from the park.

_•••••••••••••••••••_

Tig killed the engine of his bike and Leni dismounted as he set it on the kickstand and took off his helmet. In all the days he'd spent pondering how the date would go, he never thought it would turn out how it did. He wasn't sure if he should be feeling as proud as he did about it all, but he couldn't help himself. He knew Leni had enjoyed herself, and he certainly did too.

Somehow, the adventure had made their bond even stronger, it highlighted their understanding of each other and confirmed what Tig knew all along - there would never be another one for him like her.

Leaving their helmets behind, they walked hand in hand towards the clubhouse. Things outside seemed quiet, but they could both hear the dull roar of a party going inside. Suddenly, Leni stopped. She wasn't quite ready to have the bubble burst.

She loved the world they lived in, but there was something magical about being able to escape it with him. Now she'd tasted what there was to offer for them, she couldn't take another step without knowing they could have it again.

Tig halted, and turned to look at her, worried something was wrong. His eyes put the question to her and she responded straight away. "Can we do this again sometime?" she asked, her voice almost nervous at the suggestion.

Tig was confused for a beat and his mouth opened before he could gather his thoughts. "Do what? Fail at having a fancy dinner out?" He joked.

Leni smiled shyly, glancing down at the ground. "No. I mean," She shrugged and looked up at him again. "_This_. Going out together...just me and you. Doing things...making memories." she offered, hoping Tig felt the same, but when his eyes lit up with joy there was no room for doubt.

"I would love nothin' more," he nodded. His heart filled with love for her and excitement for their dates to come.

Leni broke into a beaming smile. Relieved that he wanted the same things from their relationship as she did. "Awesome! Maybe next weekend we could go to a movie or something?"

He smirked. "And get busy in the back row?"

"You read my mind!" she exclaimed and they laughed together.

Tig put his arm around her and pulled her in close, kissing the side of her head as they walked off into the clubhouse. Eager to make plans for the coming weekends together, and all the wild things they could get up to.

Inside the clubhouse was hot and humid, rock music playing low in the background. Sons had all paired off with their woman of choice, and those who hadn't were busy shooting pool or downing shots at the bar.

"Waaaaaheeeey!" Chibs cheered. "You're back! How was ya date?"

"Perfect!" Leni sang before Tig could say anything.

Bobby piped up from one of the soft armchairs. "I was running a book on you getting into a brawl at the restaurant." He joked, making Tig give a facial shrug; he would have probably put in some money on it himself if he'd known sooner.

"Excuse you Bobby," Leni said in mock offense. "I'll have you know my old man can be very well behaved when he knows what's good for him."

The guys laughed as Tig smirked at them, loving it when she referred to him as her old man, _hers_.

She took his hands, keen to get him away from the distractions before any more banter could break out. "Night-night boys!" She sang, leading Tig away with seductive eyes, but to her surprise he stopped.

She questioned him with a frown but he gave her a tender, reassuring smile. "I'm just gonna grab us some beer and snacks. I'll be there in a sec."

In all the months she'd known Tig, she'd come to understand that he was a hopeless liar. He was up to something -she could tell- but she decided to let him have a moment before she demanded to know what was going on.

"Alright. But hurry up. I have needs Tiggy!" She teased and the men eavesdropping laughed and whooped.

Tig chuckled with sparkling eyes. "Go on." He encouraged. "Get in there." He guided her with his body towards the corridor that lead to his room. "And don't be taking those shoes off. I got plans."

Leni laughed heartily, as she turned and strutted off down the corridor. Making extra sure to swing her hips and click the sexy heels with every step, feeling Tig's eyes burning hot into her.

Once she was out of sight, Tig ducked into the small kitchen and quickly began to rummage around in the freezer compartments. He knew there was some chocolate ice cream buried in there somewhere. He didn't know _whose_ it was, but if it was still there then he was claiming it for his own.

Pulling out bags of frozen peas and carrots and sweetcorn and popsicles and some frozen fruit for those bullshit smoothies Juice was into, he eventually found a fresh tub of deluxe chocolate ice cream. His eyes sparked excitedly and wasted no time in taking it to the counter and pulling out a big bowl.

He spooned out several large scoops and then set about looking in the fridge for what else he could add to make a sundae. He found some spray cream in the fridge which he added and then turned his attention to the cupboards where he found some chocolate fudge sauce and a half empty jar of cocktail cherries and a tub of sprinkles and chocolate chips.

He threw it all into a bowl and grabbed two spoons, and made sure to take the can of cream and bottle of sauce with him too, before exiting the kitchen heading straight for his room with his haul of treats.

Unsurprisingly, when he reached his door he found it ajar, he could tell from the corridor that just the lamps were on inside. "Hope you're not decent!" He called out to Leni with a chuckle in his voice, as he shouldered open the door and walked in backwards, trying hard to keep a hold of the bowl and the other delights he'd bought along.

He took a few steps over to the small counter in the corner of the room and placed everything down, with his back to the quiet room. He assumed Leni was in the bathroom, and he wanted to surprise her as soon as she came out, so he picked up the bowl of ice cream and turned around to take position.

However, to his surprise, she was sitting in his arm chair, legs crossed at the knee, completely naked except for the purple high heels.

Tig's jaw dropped and his body went haywire, arousal causing his even his arms to weaken, almost dropping the bowl of ice cream.

"Shit!" He hissed. Remembering he was holding something just in time to save it, as he stared at Leni.

"What took ya?" She asked, not realizing what he was holding in his hands.

Tig stepped forward, his eyes still running all over her. "Ch-choclate ice cream." He mumbled, presenting the bowl to her as if he was paying tribute.

A moment passed without a sound, and he focused in through the soft light of the surrounding lamps, he could just see Leni's eyes were shimmering with tears.

"Jesus Christ Tig!" She whispered, her voice fraught with emotion as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"What?" Tig panicked. "You said the only thing that could make the date better would be chocolate ice cream."

Leni shook her head softly in disbelief before standing up to look at him in the eye. She looked over his face for a moment, the sad puppy dog eyes that were loaded with worry for having done something wrong but as she smiled, with a single tear escaping her eye, Tig understood.

"You really are something else Tig Trager," she said tearfully. Amazed that not only had he noted the throw away comment she'd made, but also that he'd gone to the trouble of fulfilling her wish.

Tig smiled, almost shyly. Truth was, he hadn't put much thought into it, he'd just done it. It was fast becoming his instinct to want to do all he could to make her happy. He loved her deeply, more than he'd loved anyone before and likely ever would again. Knowing that she felt the very same way about him fuelled his desire to do the very best that he could for her, to be the best friend and lover he could possibly be.

He wasn't a good man, he'd done some terrible things, as had she, but together they found light within their darkness. A love that they both craved and laughter that they both needed to survive the wild world they lived in.

With her heart filled with the deepest love, she stepped into him and put her hand on top of his which held the bowl. She carefully leaned in and kissed him warmly on the lips.

"I love you somethin' fierce," she whispered and Tig's heart swelled.

He knew he wasn't worthy of being loved, a man like him had no right to be as happy as she made him feel, but as long as he was blessed enough to have a woman like Leni in his life, he'd do his best to show her that deserved her love.

Their journey to come together had been a rollercoaster, but he was so grateful for everything that had happened between them, knowing it was all for a reason. The twists and turns had bought her into his life in the best way, as his woman. A woman who was so unconventional in her life and spirit, a woman who had never known love and trust with another man like she knew it with him. A soul who accepted him for all he was, darkness and flaws included.

Somewhere along he'd got really lucky, the happiness and love he craved when he looked at Gemma and Clay had finally found him, and he'd hold onto it with a death grip for as long as he could.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please let me know if you did, and if you want to read more Wicked Games to see how these two go from enemies to lovers.

Thanks for reading! xoxox


End file.
